Clear Blue Sky
by Azurean
Summary: Continued...Yumi is back to have her revenge and to fulfill the promise she left with Sachiko. Sei and Youko will cross path again... Read and finds out if what will happen to this heroines after seven years they are separated from each other!
1. New Beginning

**A/N:** Ah! Hahaha! Hello there!

If you're reading this now I assume you also reads the first two parts of this story. Yes, the ones with the titles **Pages of my Life **and **Confession**. I hope you did because this will be the final part of the whole story.

And don't blame me if you get lost in here... Hahaha! And thank you again for all the readers that had been following this story. And again, I will try to keep you all entertained at the best of my ability.

Anyway sorry for the delay, so here it is... the very first chapter! ^_^

Happy reading everyone and welcome to Azurean's crazy stories again!

* * *

One 

New Beginning

* * *

**Seven years later...**

"Passenger Fukuzawa Yumi with the flight JAP143 bound for Tokyo, Japan please proceeds to the gate 5, right away. I repeat passenger Fukuzawa Yumi..." the person in charge at the announcing booth called out in a speaker.

"Coming!" a tall young woman with shoulder length brown hair screams as she runs towards the gate 5 "sorry for being late" she said and handed out her ticket and passport to the man.

"Have a nice flight ma'am"

"Thanks!" Yumi said and boarded the plane.

"Welcome aboard ma'am" a female flight attendant had greeted her politely "do you need to be guided on your seat?"

"No, I can manage. Thanks for the offer anyway" Yumi answered with a smile.

"It's no problem ma'am" the flight attendant responded and Yumi left to find her seat.

"33A... 33A" Yumi whispered repeatedly to herself until she found it "oh, here it is..." she said happily but her smile fades away when she saw the person that will be sitting next to her.

"Hello Yumi sama" Matsuradai Touko greeted her with her usual cunning smile. Yumi met Touko after she transferred seven years ago to a girl's school in America. Touko was one year younger than her and one of the famous members of the theatre arts but she was always bullied by the seniors and Yumi accidentally saw it and defended Touko once. Since then Touko sees her as an older sister and doesn't want to be separated from her. Even in college Touko followed her at the university where she was enrolled and taking up Architectural while Touko took up medicine and right now the woman was in her final year.

"What are you doing here Touko?" Yumi asked and took her seat next to the young woman "and how did..."

"I know about you going back to Japan?" Touko finishes for her. Yumi nodded and Touko smiled mysteriously at her "I have my informants, have you forgot Yumi sama... besides I can't let you go alone" Yumi frowns and looks at Touko confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know what you're planning, Yumi sama"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you do, you're going back to Japan because of that person" Touko said seriously.

"She had a name and don't you ever dare call her again like that" Yumi replied threateningly.

"I will call her whatever I want Yumi sama and it's because of her that you might end up in jail"

"I won't get caught" Yumi said shrugging "as long that you're with me. Besides you're not tagging along just to accompany me right?" she asked and eyed the young woman knowingly "you're not going to let me get caught and be put on jail, am I right Touko?"

Touko sighs and nodded her head "I'll help you on whatever you're planning to do"

Yumi smiled broadly at the woman and took her seat "By the way, what about school I thought you were preparing for your upcoming finals?"

"I can manage besides I already talk to my professors and made some excuses"

-o-

Hours later...

After arriving at the Narita Airport, Yumi and Touko checked in at the nearest hotel.

Yumi then dialled a number in her mobile phone on their way to their room and waited until someone finally answered her call.

"_Hello?" _a voice of a woman greeted tiredly. Yumi looks at her watch and saw that it was already one in the morning.

"Yoshino san, it's me"

"_Who?"_

"Yumi" Yumi answered simply then she heard a loud scream from the other end. Yumi pulled her mobile phone away from her ear because she felt like that her ear drum would be shattered.

"_Is it really you, Yumi san?"_ Yoshino asked excitedly.

"Will you please calm down a little bit?"

"_Oh, sorry I was just so happy to finally hear your voice again. Where are you now?"_

"I'm back at the country" Yumi answered and another scream could be heard from the other end of line "if you don't calm down I will end this conversation now" she threatened and she heard a sigh "now listen to me..."

"_I'm listening"_ Yoshino cuts her off.

"Could you just let me finish first before you talk?"

"_Alright... alright I get it, so tell me when did you arrive?"_

"Yo...shi...no san..."

"_Fine, I'll shut my mouth now, if that pleases you... so, when are we going to meet? I could go there now you know along with Shimako san" _

Yumi let out a sigh "I'm staying at Hamilton Hotel room 87" she answered in resignation.

"_I'll be there in an hour"_ Yoshino replied and the next thing that Yumi heard was just the dial tone.

"A friend?" Touko asked. Yumi nodded and dialled another number.

"Mami san, it's me"

"_Oh, Yumi san"_

"Did you get the address?"

"_I did, I sent it to your e-mail along with the other information"_

"Thanks, I appreciate everything... you are truly good in gathering information"

"_I wouldn't become a good journalist if I don't know how to gather information"_ Mami replied with a soft laugh _"but are you sure you want to do this? I mean there's another way to..."_

"There's no other way" Yumi said without waiting for Mami to finish her sentence "did you contact Tsutako for that thing I asked for?"

"_I did, she will be waiting for you at the train station around six in the morning"_

"Good, then I'll call you again tomorrow when I'm done"

"_Just one more thing Yumi san" _

"What is it?"

"_Please be careful and say hello to Touko san for me"_

"I will" Yumi answered and press the end button.

Mami and Tsutako also knows the reason why she left Japan seven years ago because the night before she left the country she called them to say goodbye and they understood everything and didn't question her. And now that she was back again at the country Touko, Mami and Tsutako are the only people who know her plans and that was to have her revenge against Ogasawara Naganari and to take Sachiko back that the old man had taken away from her. Touko, Mami and Tsutako are her accomplish but in case she get caught she will never get them involve, helping her to succeed with her revenge was enough for her and they don't have to go deeper.

"Was it Mami san?" Touko asked.

"Yes, what floor are we now?"

"Third, our room is located at fifth floor" Touko answered and the two of them became silent "when are you planning to meet her?" Touko asked talking about Sachiko after a few minutes of silence.

"Once I'm done with Naganari"

"How do you feel?" Touko asked. Yumi looks at Touko confused "I mean meeting the old man you hate then meeting the woman you love"

"I can't explain... well, I couldn't put words on how I felt right now"

-o-

Shimako was curled up in her bed when she heard the sound of her doorbell. At first she ignores it thinking that it was just one of her drunken neighbours but the sound of the doorbell was persistent that irritates her "alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Shimako screams and get's up from her bed and walks towards the door. But before opening the door Shimako took a peek at the peephole to see if who it was that was bothering her in gravely hour "Yoshino san?" she asked surprised after seeing her best friend standing outside her door. She opened the door in a hurry and saw an impatient Yoshino.

"You're finally awake. Goodness Shimako I've been standing here for almost an hour and..."

"Shut it Yoshino san, just tell me why you are here at this hour" Shimako said cutting Yoshino.

Yoshino let out a sigh "Yumi san is back at the country"

"Pardon"

"I said Yumi san is back at the country"

"You're kidding?" Shimako asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I'm not, in fact she's waiting for us at Hamilton Hotel at room 87" Yoshino answered with a broad smile and to Yoshino's shock Shimako scream excitedly and run back to her room and when the woman gets back she's already dress up "how did you do that?" she asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, let's go and greet Yumi san" Shimako answered and drag Yoshino away.

-o-

One hour later...

Yumi was checking her e-mails at her laptop when she heard a knock on the door "Touko, could you please open the door" she said without taking her eyes away from the computer screen. She heard Touko's footsteps and the sound of the door being opened then close, she stood up from her chair after shutting down her computer and turn around but was surprised to see the faces now standing in front of her "Shi..." she wasn't able to finish what she's about to say when both women rushes to her and hugs her tightly. She patted the two women in the shoulder to let her go because she was having difficulty in breathing.

"Sorry" the women said in unison after letting her go.

"It's alright it's just that both of you hug me too tightly" Yumi replied jokingly.

"It can't be help because we missed you so much" Yoshino said and hugs her again. Yumi looks at Shimkao who just smiled her "I bet if Sachiko sama sees you now, she wouldn't let you go too" Yoshino whispered. Yumi just chuckle and waited until Yoshino let go of her "so, were you planning to stay in the permanently?"

"It depends" Yumi answered mysteriously.

"By the way who is she?" Yoshino asked ignoring her answer and looks at Touko who was sitting quietly at the bed and watching them.

"Oh, this is Matsuradai Touko one of my juniors and friend"

"I'm also her sister by bond" Touko said proudly.

Yoshino and Shimako looks at her confused "sister by bond?" the women asked.

"It's like with the soeurship of Lillian. So, basically speaking she's kind of my petite soeur"

"Oh I see" Shimako reacted calmly and approaches Touko "I'm Toudo Shimako, nice to meet you Touko san" Shimako said and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Touko replied and accepted Shimako's hand and both women shook hands. Yoshino approach the two and introduce herself to Touko.

"I'm Shimazu Yoshino the irreplaceable best friend of Fukuzawa Yumi, nice to meet you Touko chan" Yoshino said and both women shook hands.

"So, how's everyone?" Yumi asked after sitting on the chair while Yoshino and Shimako sit on the bed.

"They're fine... Rei was now a Physical Education teacher at Lillian, Eriko sama well, she's still the same dating different men and jobless as for Youko sama she's a famous lawyer now and Sei sama she's now a professor and her forte was literature and she's currently teaching at Hokkaido University. Sachiko sama, she's already the new CEO of Ogasawara group of companies. As for me and Shimako san, well I'm now a police officer and Shimako san works in a pharmaceutical company as one of the drug analyst and things have change too. Everyone had been so different" Yoshino answered.

"What do you mean?"

"After the graduation of Youko sama, Eriko sama and Sei sama seven years ago, Youko sama had stayed at Tokyo U to finish up her studies and we only made contact with her through e-mails but she always pays Sachiko sama a visit and sometimes Sachiko sama was the one who was paying her a visit at the university. Sei sama stayed at Lillian College while Eriko sama attended a escalator school but the two of them always hang out together. Rei chan well she attended different college. As for Sachiko sama, after you left she never took anyone as her soeur to replace you and everyone respected her decision but another person was elected as Rosa Chinensis. Sachiko sama also stayed at Lillian College" Yoshino explained.

"But as the years had passed everyone had become a little bit distant" Shimako added.

"Its part of growing up and we can't expect them to stay the same forever" Yumi replied and both Yoshino and Shimako nodded understandingly "but why don't we try gathering everyone again?" she asked suggestively.

Yoshino and Shimako looks at each other and a smile was formed on their lips "why not?" both women agreed excitedly.

"So, what's the plan?" Yoshino asked excitedly.

"Do you still remember your plan about going to a hot spring seven years ago?" Yumi asked.

"I do" Yoshino answered and looks at Yumi wide eyes "you don't say..." Yumi nodded happily cutting Yoshino's words.

"Could you set things up?"

"Of course, I could reserve the place for all of us but for how many days?"

"One week"

"Okay, I'll call the inn this morning"

"But we have a little bit of a problem" Shimako interjected which made Yumi and Yoshino looks at the woman.

"What?" the two women asked in unison.

"Youko sama and Sachiko sama" Shimako answered.

"Explain" Yumi said confused.

"Well, those two had been trying to avoid everyone for six years. They always make excuses"

"But this time they couldn't, especially Sachiko sama" Yoshino said.

"Oh, you're right" Shimako agreed catching up at what Shimako meant and looks at Yumi who looks back at her two best friends sceptically.

"Relax Yumi san" Yoshino said grinning "we'll call everyone after I made the reservation at the inn" Yoshino added.

"I can't stay with the two of you today because I have plans with Touko" Yumi replied "just call me on my cell"

"You're leaving everything with us?"

"I do" Yumi answered and winked "just make sure that everyone will come"

"Of course"

"Then I think it's better for us to leave now too" Shimako said and gaze at the sleeping Touko then turn her gaze back at Yumi "you should get yourself a rest too. We'll call you when everything is settled"

Yumi just nodded and stood up from her chair Yoshino and Shimako did the same. Then Yumi walk her friends up to the elevator and waited until it closes after the two women gets in. She then returns to her hotel room and reads again the information about Ogasawara Naganari that Mami had sent to her.

-o-

7:00 AM Yumi and Touko meets up with Tsutako.

Yumi hugs Tsutako after seeing her friend "I left the bag with everything you needed at a locker number 23 at Kameido station" Tsutako whispered and Yumi felt Tsutako's hand on her jeans pocket and Yumi knew that Tsutako had put the locker key on it "be careful and call me when you're done, I will dispose everything"

"I will, thanks for your help" Yumi whispered back.

"Anytime" Tsutako said and they let go of each other. Tsutako then looks at Touko and smiled at the younger woman "it's been a while Touko chan"

"Like I've said before stop adding chan to my name" Touko replied annoyed but Tsutako just smiled at her.

"Take care of Yumi"

"You don't have to tell me" Touko replied proudly and Tsutako left them.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, you might get confused so, let me explain Touko, Mami and Tsutako knew each other already and I won't be elaborating on how did the three of them meets each other.

I hope you enjoy and see you all again at the next chapter!

Have a nice day everyone!

[November 22, 2010]

2: 51 PM


	2. Retribution and Reverence

Two

Retribution and Reverence

* * *

Sachiko has just arrived at her office that morning when she heard three soft knocks on the door and her secretary entered the room "Sachiko sama, you have a call from Toudo Shimako sama at line two" her secretary said fidgeting when she eyed the woman coldly.

"Thank you for informing me, you could leave now" Sachiko replied formally and her secretary nodded her head nervously and closes the door behind her.

Sachiko let out a sigh before picking up the phone "Sachiko speaking" she said.

"_Ah, Sachiko sama, this is Shimako... I was wondering if you could free your day from sixteenth of August up to twenty third."_

"I'm sorry but my schedule for this month was..." Sachiko was about to say but stop when she heard Yoshino's voice from the other end.

"_Just tell her already that Yumi san was back at the country" _Yoshino said that caught Sachiko's attention and made her heart pound uncontrollably.

"Is it true?" Sachiko asked almost in a whisper.

"_Yes Sachiko sama, Yumi san was back at the country. She just arrived last night and she wanted to see everyone and asked us to set things up" _Shimako answered.

Sachiko closes her eyes and let her tears fall freely from her eyes because she doesn't know if how she would feel after hearing the news. She's happy, excited, nervous and scared. She couldn't explain but that's how she feels right now.

"_Sachiko sama?"_

"I'm still here" Sachiko answered calmly.

"_So, are you free?"_

"Yes of course"

"_Great! Then meet everyone at Tochigi Onsen at Shiobara on sixteenth of August. We already made a reservation there"_

"Sixteenth of August that will be the day after tomorrow"

"_Yes Sachiko sama"_

"Alright I'll be there but what time?"

"_Anytime but if ever you're the first one to arrived just ask the information desk for your room. We reserved rooms for everyone"_

"Alright but where is Yumi right now?"

"_She's a little bit busy today and I think she's out of town because when we call her earlier her mobile phone was out of reach. If you'd like I could send to you her mobile number?"_

"No thanks, I'll just meet everyone at Tochigi"

"_See you then Sachiko sama"_

"Yes" Sachiko replied and puts down the phone back on its place "I miss you" she whispered and touches the photo of a young girl which is place on a frame on top of her desk and a true smile was formed on her lips after seven years.

-o-

Yoshino marked Sachiko's name on the paper after Shimako made the call and got the conformation that the woman would be coming. The remaining names were Sei and Youko's.

"What should we tell to this two?" Yoshino asked.

"Let's tell them that Yumi san was back and she wanted to see everyone" Shimako answered suggestively.

"If you said everyone, Youko sama would surely noticed that Sei sama would be there too and we both know that Youko sama was trying to avoid Sei sama" Yoshino replied.

"You're right" Shimako said nodding her head then looks straight at Yoshino's eyes when an idea pop out in her head "but we could lie to her" Yoshino looks at Shimako in wonder "we could tell Youko sama that Sei sama isn't coming because it would conflicts on her schedules"

"Do you think Youko sama would believe that?" Yoshino asked sceptically.

"Of course she would" Shimako answered excitedly "Youko sama might be a lawyer and knows the difference between lies and truth but she's not an actress who could deceive everyone"

"What are you saying?"

"Just leave it to me. I will call Youko sama and onee-sama"

"Alright" Yoshino agreed shrugging her shoulders.

-o-

Yumi signalled Touko to guard the door before she pulled out the gun from her bag and opened the door of the small summer house owned by the Ogasawara's. She and Touko decided to sneak in at the middle of the day because the place was much deserted during day rather than at night and according to her informant Ogasawara Naganari was always left alone in the house.

"Becareful" Touko whispered. Yumi smiled and winked at the woman and entered the house.

Yumi looks around after closing the door behind her and climb the stair noiselessly and walks towards the single room she saw in the second floor and opened it quietly. A self satisfied smile was formed on her lips after she saw Ogasawara Naganari sleeping on the bed.

Ogasawara Naganari felt that he wasn't alone in his room that's when he opened his eyes and was shock to see a gun being pointed at him by a very familiar face.

"Remember me, Ogasawara sama?" the woman asked with rage in her eyes.

"Fukuzawa Yumi" Ogasawara Naganari answered in a whisper.

"I'm glad you remember me"

"What do you want from me?"

"I came here for one reason... and to take the person you have taken from me seven years ago... Ogasawara Sachiko" Yumi answered and pulled the trigger.

Ogasawara Naganari closes his eyes and waited for his death.

Yumi laughs out loud after Ogasawara Naganari closes his eyes to receive his death. The old man opened his eyes again and looks at her in disbelief and Yumi saw the sweat that has dropped from the old man's fore head. Yumi then shook her head "were you scared Ogasawara sama? How does it feel to be scared at least once huh?" Yumi asked mockingly and remove the empty magazine from the gun and replaced it with a loaded one before pointing it back at Ogasawara Naganari "you know I really wanted to pull this trigger and put a bullet in your head right now but..." Yumi shook her head again and step back "I can't" Yumi said in resignation and sit down on the chair beside the window while looking at the old man sadly she hated for seven years, the cause of everything, her suffering, the pain she felt for leaving her beloved for so long.

Ogasawara Naganari sits on the bed and looks at her blankly "why?" the old man asked.

Yumi let out a soft laugh "why I didn't kill you?" she asked and Ogasawara Naganari nodded "because I couldn't hurt her, I don't want to see her cry! That's how much I love her! Do you understand?" Yumi said at first calmly until she could no longer control herself and it became an outburst. She even stood up from her chair and waves the gun furiously and approach the old man and put the gun on Ogasawara Naganari's head "I love Sachiko and I made a promise to her seven years ago that I will be back and we will be together again" she hissed "but as long that you're in our way, we will never have a normal and happy life because you'll always be there who will always try separating us from each other"

"Then why don't you just pull the trigger and end everything?"

"Were you deaf?" Yumi whispered at the old man's ear "I love Sachiko and I don't want to see her getting hurt"

"Then the two of you won't gonna be happy as long that I live" Ogasawara Naganari said mockingly.

Yumi sighs and step back then smiled at the old man mysteriously "you're right Ogasawara sama and there's only one way for me to free Sachiko from her sufferings"

"And that would be?"

"By killing myself, don't you agree with me Ogasawara sama?" Yumi said with sad eyes and put the gun on her mouth but before she could pull the trigger. Ogasawara Naganari was now standing in front of her and pulled the gun away. Yumi could see the fear at the old man's eyes, his face was also pale.

"Don't... don't you ever dare try killing yourself" Ogasawara Naganari said in a shaky voice and kneels down on the floor holding Yumi's hand tightly "I... I'm so, sorry" the old man said that confuses Yumi "forgive me..."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"I won't get on your way nor at Sachiko's just don't try killing yourself" Ogasawara Naganari answered helplessly.

"I don't understand"

"Please just don't do it"

Yumi pulled her hand away from Ogasawara Naganari and grab the gun away from his hand then step back and turn around and without glancing back she left the room and run downstairs and out of the house where Touko was waiting for her nervously.

"Is it over?" Touko asked.

"Y... yes, I think it is" Yumi answered unsure.

Touko let out a sigh of relief and the two of them left the place in a hurry. When they reach the train station she puts back the gun at the locker where she had taken it before and called Tsutako.

"_Thank goodness you finally called" _Tsutako said right away from the other end without waiting for her to speak _"is it over?"_

"Yes and I put back those things back at the locker"

"_You didn't kill him, right?"_

"No" Yumi answered simply and she heard a sigh from Tsutako "thanks again for your help"

"_Don't mention it. I will come by later at that station to dispose everything. You should call Mami because that woman had been calling me nonstop since this morning"_

"I will, see you around"

"_See you"_

After talking to Tsutako Yumi called Mami and followed Touko who boarded the train which is on its way back to Tokyo.

"_Yumi san, were you and Touko san safe? Where are you now? You didn't kill Ogasawara Naganari? You're not in jail right? You won't be put on tomorrows..." _Mami started to fire questions without pause when Yumi cuts her off.

"Calm down will you!" Yumi screams that silence Mami from the other end "that's better" she said when Mami became silent "first, me and Touko are safe. Second, I'm on my way back to Tokyo. Third, no I didn't kill Ogasawara Naganari that's why I'm not in jail. So, there's nothing to worry about"

"_Is it settled then between you and him?"_

"Yes, he won't get in my way anymore"

"_That's good to hear and I'm glad"_

"Me too and thanks for all your help"

"_Don't mention it"_

"Take care"

"_Be happy"_

"I will"

-o-

Sei was on her way home that afternoon from the University when she check her voice mail and received one from Shimako she press the enter button to hear the message that the younger woman left for her.

"_Onee-sama, Yumi san was back at the country and she wanted to see everyone again. So, if you're interested to see her please go to Tochigi Onsen at Shiobara on sixteenth of August. We will be waiting for you there and one more thing we will be staying there up to twenty third and I think Youko sama would be there too"_

"Sixteenth of August..." Sei whispered "that's the day after tomorrow, how could Shimako expect me to free my days that easily?" Sei asked furiously and dialled Shimako's mobile number but it was out of coverage "she's not letting me negotiate!" she screams.

-o-

Youko has just arrived at her apartment when her mobile phone rings and saw Shimako's name on the screen "Youko speaking" she said after pressing the answer button.

"_Youko sama, I finally reach you" _Shimako said from the other end of line with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"_I just want you to know that Yumi san was back at the country and she asked me to ask you if you're free on the day after tomorrow and she's inviting everyone to spend some time together at Tochigi Onsen at Shiobara" _Shimako answered _"Everyone had already agreed to go and you're the only one left" _Shimako added without waiting for Youko to say a word.

Youko check her ledger and saw that she doesn't have any appointments during those days "alright I'll be there"

"_Then I will tell Yumi san now. See you there Youko sama bye..."_

"Wait..."

"_Need something else Youko sama?"_

"When did Yumi get back?"

"_Last night"_

"I see... one more thing Shimako san"

"_What is it Youko sama?"_

"Is Sei coming?"

"_No, those days had conflicts on her schedule" _Shimako answered without any hint of hesitation.

"You're not lying to me Shimako san, aren't you?" Youko asked sceptically.

"_No, I'm not"_

"Alright, I'll see you all then at Tochigi" Youko replied and press the end button.

* * *

**A/N: **Just be patient everything will be revealed in the near future! hehehe

I hope you enjoy! o.0

[November 23, 2010]

4: 43 PM


	3. Reunited

Three

Reunited

* * *

"Alright, tell me what happened inside that summer house?" Touko demanded when she and Yumi had reached their hotel room at Hamilton Hotel.

"I really don't know" Yumi answered shrugging and entered the bathroom grabbing her bathrobe on the way.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Touko asked and followed Yumi.

Yumi looks at Touko one eye brow raise "you're not planning to take a bath with me, don't you Touko?"

"No I'm not... I will leave right away if you answer my question" Touko answered leaning back on the bathroom's wall and crosses her arm in front of her chest.

"Like I've said I don't know because I myself was confused" Yumi answered wide eyes "now get out" she said pointing the door. Touko just stared at her and didn't move "you're not satisfied with my answer?" she asked and Touko shook her head "fine" she said in resignation "but don't blame me..." she said and turns around and remove her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath, can't you see?" Yumi asked back without glancing at Touko and about to remove her jeans when she heard some movements and the sound of the door being close "you know, I don't mind if you stayed in here!" she screams.

"I do mind!" Touko screamed back irritated but Yumi just laugh and removed completely her clothes and place herself under the shower.

The next day...

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Yumi asked Touko when they reached the Narita Airport that morning "you could still stay for a few more days, you know"

"My purpose for coming with you here was already done besides I need to prepare myself for my upcoming finals" Touko answered and hold Yumi's hand "you will be with her again. So, there's no need for me to stay here" Touko said and squeeze Yumi's hand lightly "everything will be alright"

"You're right" Yumi agreed and the two of them embraces each other _"send my regards to my brother when you see's him"_ she whispered and separated herself from Touko. The younger woman looks at her confused "don't try hiding it. I know that you and Yuuki were going out on a date" she said teasingly which made Touko blush and avoided her eyes "you better go now before the plane would leave you behind" she added and patted Touko on the shoulder. Touko smiled at her.

"Call me if you need my help"

"I will" Yumi answered and watch Touko as she enters the departure area. When Touko was no longer in sight Yumi took out her mobile phone and called Yoshino "Yoshino san, it's me sorry I didn't had the chance to call you yesterday. So, what's the news?" she asked and gets in at the cab that had stops in front of her.

"_No worries, everyone had agreed to meet"_

"Please take me to the shopping district" Yumi said to the driver.

"_What?" _Yoshino asked confused.

"I'm talking to the driver. So, where are we going to meet?"

"_Do you know the place Tochigi Onsen at Shionobara?"_

"I've heard of it"

"_Meet everyone tomorrow there"_

"What did Sachiko sama says? Did she ask about me?" Yumi asked with uncertainty.

"_She didn't say much and she only asked if where you are. And Shimako san answered, that you were out of town and cannot be reached. Shimako san also offered Sachiko sama your number but..."_

"But?"

"_Sachiko sama said no and that she will be seeing everyone at Tochigi Onsen"_

"I see"

"_So, we'll meet you tomorrow at Tochigi or you want us to meet and go there together?"_

"I'll meet everyone at Tochigi"

"_If you say so, see you tomorrow then?"_

"Yes, see you" Yumi answered. After forty five minutes of drive Yumi get's off at the shopping district and entered a jewellery shop.

-o-

Sei drums her finger on top of the table as she waits for her plane ticket to be release "can't wait to be back at Tokyo?" the female clerk asked teasingly when Sei puts the payment for her ticket on the table.

"Yes because it's been years since the last time I've seen my friends" Sei answered and checks her ticket as the clerk counts the money.

"Thank you for giving me the exact amount Ms. Satou" the clerk said. Sei nodded and stood up from her chair and left.

-o-

Sixteenth of August... Tochigi Onsen, Shionobara.

Eriko, Rei, Yoshino and Shimako are the first group to arrive at Tochigi Onsen, followed by an optimistic Youko and an agitated Sachiko. They shared greetings and settled down at the onsen's receiving area to rest.

"So, where's Yumi?" Youko asked looking around.

"She'll be here any minute" Yoshino answered but Sachiko eyed her suspiciously "if you'd like I could call her right now to ask if where she is?" Yoshino asked suggestively while looking at Sachiko but before anyone could answer Shimako took out her mobile phone and dialled Yumi's number and puts the phone on a loud speaker and after three rings they heard an enthusiastic voice of a woman. Everyone except for Yoshino and Shimako gasp after they heard the voice. Shimako then puts down her mobile phone on top of the center table in front of them.

"_Shimako san?" _Yumi asked from the other end.

"Yumi san, I was wondering if where are you now?" Shimako asked while looking around.

"_I'm still here at Shionobara's train station and guess who's with me right now"_

"Touko san?" Yoshino asked.

"_How can you be so dense Yoshino san?" _Shimako's mind screams _"of course it's not Touko san"_

"_No, no. Touko went back to states yesterday" _Yumi answered.

"_See" _Shimako thought while looking at Yoshino from the corner of her eye.

"Who's Touko?" Sachiko asked sounding like a jealous wife which made everyone in the room looks at her surprised.

"_..."_

"Yumi?"

"_S... Sa... Sachiko... sama?" _Yumi asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Yumi it's me. So, who's Touko?" Sachiko asked and waited for Yumi to answer.

"_Touko was... what are you doing Sei sama?"_

"_You will see Sachiko later. There's no need to explain everything over the phone"_

"_Sei sama that's..."_

Sachiko frowns when Yumi's voice was cut and the next thing they heard was busy tone. Sachiko redialled Yum's number "the number you have dialled is either unattended or out of coverage area, please try your call later" Sachiko sighs and put the mobile phone back at the table.

Youko looks at Shimako quizzically who looks back at her blankly "Sei? Shimako, if I remembered correctly you told me that Sei wasn't able to come"

"I did tell you that and it's true but it seems that onee-sama had found a way" Shimako answered calmly. Youko let out a frustrated sigh.

"_You're going to continue with your lies?" _Yoshino's mind screams while looking at Shimako with unwavering eyes.

"Relax Youko. Sei would never harm you" Eriko said.

"_Yeah right" _Youko's mind replied.

"Besides this will be the day that we will finally see Yumi again after seven years" Eriko said reasonably "I know... no, everyone knows that you're trying to avoid Sei for seven years but why don't you just become logical and set things straight between you and Sei?"

"I..."

"Give yourself and Sei a chance, alright?" Eriko said and looks at the woman with pleading eyes.

"Alright" Youko answered in a low voice which brought a smile to everyone.

-o-

"Sei sama, where do you think we should go from here?" Yumi asked after they left Shionobara station.

"According to the security guard I asked earlier. From here we have to ride a bus and gets off at a bus stop next to an old church and from there we have to walk to Tochigi Onsen and he said that there were signs all over the place that we could follow" Sei answered while looking around.

"Lead the way" Yumi replied and followed Sei at the nearest bus stop and the two of them boarded a bus when it stops.

After one hour and a half of travel Yumi and Sei gets off at the bus stop next to an old church and walks for another thirty minutes before they finally reach Tochigi Onsen.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe! The only thing that I could say now is SORRY FOLKS!

But I still hope you enjoy... ^_^

Have a nice day!

[November 25, 2010]

1: 30 PM


	4. Fulfilling the promise from the past

**A/N: **Hello everyone! As an apology for the short chapter three, I uploaded now chapter four. I tried to finish it today so, you people wouldn't have to wait long and again I apologize... Well, I have some personal problem right now that needed to be resolved. It's not entirely my problem but I was in the middle of the people who had this problem and I have to remain neutral which is hard. ^_^

So folks, I ask you all to please bear with me for a while and thank you for all those people who keeps on reading this story, for the people who reviewed, sent me private messages and those people who put this story to their story alert and favorite stories.

Happy reading!

* * *

Four

Fulfilling the promise from the past

* * *

Eriko was standing next to the window at the second floor and facing the front of Tochigi Onsen when she saw the arrival of Sei and Yumi. Eriko smiled and glances behind her and saw that everyone were busy chatting with each other. Shimako caught her eyes and the younger woman smiled at her knowingly.

"Everyone please excuse me for a while" Shimako said and stood up from her chair and left the room. Eriko left the room too without being noticed by the others "where are they?" Shimako asked in a low voice after Eriko came out of the room.

"Front porch" Eriko answered and the two of them hurried downstairs and saw Yumi and Sei talking to the person in charge at the front desk. They approach the two women "you two finally arrived!" Eriko said smiling broadly and hugs Yumi tightly "welcome back Yumi chan"

"Thank you Eriko sama" Yumi replied and Eriko let her go. Eriko then kissed Sei at the cheek.

"It's been a while Sei. Youko was also here" Eriko said mysteriously which made Sei looks at Shimako puzzled, the younger woman nodded her head at her understandingly. Sei then smiled at Shimako and Eriko sincerely.

"Where are the others?" Sei asked.

"They're upstairs and they haven't know that the two of you had already arrived" Eriko answered.

"Should I call them now?" Shimako asked.

"Yes of course" Sei answered and Shimako left them in a hurry.

-o-

The conversations going on between Youko, Sachiko, Rei and Yoshino were interrupted when the door opens and Shimako entered the room smiling broadly which made everyone frowns "they're here" Shimako announces happily. Rei and Yoshino stood up from their seats excitedly which made Shimako laugh softly "they're waiting downstairs along with Eriko sama" Shimako said and the two women left them. Shimako looks at Sachiko and Youko who are both staring down at the floor and both women were in deep thoughts. Shimako glance behind her when she felt someone touches her shoulder and saw Sei. The older woman signalled her to keep quiet. Sei then turns her gaze at the two women.

"Yumi chan was waiting for you downstairs, Sachiko" Sei said that surprises the two women and looks at her wide eyes. Sachiko had recovered right away and stood up from her seat with the sense of determination at her every step and left the room while Youko remained sitted and just stared at Sei blankly.

"I'll see the two of you later" Shimako whispered to Sei and left the room but instead of going downstairs she go straight to her room.

Sei closes the door and faces Youko who was watching her every move, Sei smiled at the woman and approaches her "it's been years Youko" Sei said unsure and smiled at the woman meekly. Youko nodded slowly and stood up. Sei watches Youko as the woman touches her face and to her shock Youko's eyes became fierce then she receive a slap in the face. Sei looks at Youko confused then her eyes became wide when Youko suddenly smiled at her sweetly _"Youko must have hit her head somewhere" _Sei thought.

"You might be thinking I became crazy, aren't you Sei?" Youko asked accusingly but Sei shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not! I would never think of you that way" Sei answered while crossing her two fingers behind her back.

"I don't believe you" Youko replied.

"You don't have to but why slap me all of a sudden?" Sei asked confused "we haven't seen each other for so many years and when we did you slapped me, what kind of greeting is that?"

Youko looks at Sei one eye brow raise "you're complaining?"

"Yes I am" Sei answered and for the second time Youko slap her again "what's that for?" Sei asked irritated.

"The first slapped I gave you was for hurting my feelings seven years ago and the second one was for being so dense!" Youko screams that bewilders and stunned Sei. Youko moves closer to Sei and tiptoed "my feelings for you had never change but I got scared and doesn't know what to do or say after I sees you again" Youko whispered then kiss Sei who responded right away.

"Is that the reason why you had been trying to avoid me for the past seven years?" Sei asked when they separated.

"Yes" Youko answered sincerely "and so, I started to believe in destiny like you did seven years ago"

"And so destiny has brought us together again" Sei said and touches Youko's face "I love you Mizuno Youko and that will never change"

"And I you" Youko replied. Sei was about to kiss Youko but stops and looks at Youko's eyes puzzled. Youko looks back at her too confused.

"We should thank Yumi chan later" Sei said.

"Why?"

"Well, if not because of her you will still be avoiding me, right?" Sei said and smiled at Youko teasingly.

"You're right" Youko agreed with a smile "but destiny would surely finds another way for us to meet, don't you think?" Sei nodded and Youko took the initiative to close the distance between them.

-o-

When Sachiko reaches the first floor she didn't see Eriko, Rei and Yoshino anywhere and the only person who was standing there was the person she had been longing to see, her happiness, her love, and her life. The very first person who showed her honesty and the person who teaches her to become strong and true to herself at all times, the person who teaches her to believe and to trust and without noticing her tears had started to fall from her eyes and a smile was formed on her lips it wasn't sad nor happy but contented, a smile of contentment and satisfaction, the smile of a person who finally found its peacefulness.

"It's been so long Sachiko" Yumi said. Eyes were filled with tears too.

Sachiko extended her arm shakily and Yumi saw the fear in the woman's eyes and with a smile Yumi took Sachiko's hand and embraces her protectively.

"I missed you" Sachiko whispered and looks at Yumi's brown eyes.

"I missed you too" Yumi whispered back and kissed Sachiko "thank you for waiting and for not doubting me" Yumi whispered when their lips separated and Yumi rested her for head at Sachiko's.

Sachiko smiled at the other girl "no need to say thank you. What's important is you fulfilled the promised you left to me seven years ago"

"I love you now and always" Yumi said lovingly.

"I love you too and no matter what happens I will never let you go. Seven years was enough being separated from you and I couldn't take another day, month or year..." Sachiko said but stops when Yumi kissed her to silence her.

"I will never leave your side again. We will be together from now on every day, every month and every year" Yumi said with assuring smile.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise I will be with you for eternity"

-o-

Later that night after having a delightful dinner, everyone decided to drink SAKE and have fun.

"Alright let's begin with singing!" Sei said using a microphone and looks around until her eyes found Yumi whose face was now red because of the effect of the SAKE she drunk "hey Yumi chan, want to sing a song?"

"Who me?" Yumi asked pointing herself sheepishly.

"Yes you, want to sing one?"

"I do" Yumi said and tried to stand up but her knees buckle and almost hit the floor if Sachiko wasn't fast enough to catch her.

"You've drunk too much SAKE, you better sit down and rest" Sachiko said and help Yumi to stand straight. Yumi smiled meekly then shook her head.

"I should sing... just help me to the front"

"But Yumi..." Sachiko tried to protest but stops when Sei approach them and carried Yumi in her arms. Sachiko watches Sei in resignation as the woman carried Yumi to the front and sits on the floor. Sei puts Yumi down at the tall stool in front and gives her the microphone then step back. Yumi waves her hand happily to Sachiko then giggles that made the others laugh at her.

"Yumi chan, what song are you going to sing?" Sei called out while holding a remote to select the song she wanted to sing.

"I don't know... choose one for me..."

"Alright but I hope you know this" Sei replied and select a song for her.

Yumi smiled when she heard the first tune "I know this song! I love it!" she screams happily and started singing.

_There are times when I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times when I just want to feel your embrace  
In the cold night  
_Yumi sung then smiled at everyone and settled her eyes at Sachiko before continuing with the next part of the lyrics.

_I just can't believe that you are mine now  
You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be here with forevermore  
All those years, I've longed to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you would be mine_

Yumi was about to sing the third part when she heard Sei's voice singing and the woman stood next to her holding another microphone.

_Time and again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps going on and on  
My love for you will be forevermore  
Wishing you would be mine  
I just can't believe that you are mine now  
You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You're all I need to be here with forever more  
(As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together)  
You're all I need  
To be here with forevermore..._

Sei sung which made Youko smile and together. Both Yumi and Sei sung the chorus.

_I just can't believe that you are mine now  
You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be here with forevermore  
All those years, I've longed to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you would be mine_

After the song everyone claps their hands happily and to everyone's bewilderment Yumi falls from the stool which made everyone screams and rushes to where Yumi and Sei is.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Sachiko asked worriedly. Sei ignored her questions and kneels down next to Yumi and check the unconscious woman.

"She just passed out, I think she had drunk too much SAKE" Sei said and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sei then carried Yumi "I'll take her to her room"

"I'm coming with you" Sachiko said. Sei nodded and they left everyone, when they reach Yumi's room Sei puts Yumi down on the waiting futon and looks at Sachiko understandingly.

"I'm happy for you" Sei said which made Sachiko looks at her puzzled "you have a great partner Sachiko, don't let her be separated from you again"

"I won't" Sachiko replied and Sei nodded and about to leave the room when Sachiko spoke "thank you, Sei sama"

"For what?"

"For everything"

"I should be the one saying thank you. If not because of you and Yumi chan, I will never be happy like this again"

"It's all because of her" Sachiko replied and touches Yumi's face lovingly "everything had change ever since I met her"

"You're right and it's not just you but everyone had also change" Sei agreed and left the room.

Sachiko was about to grab the blanket to cover Yumi with it when she saw the woman move and opened her eyes slowly then started to search the room until it finds her.

"Sachiko?" Yumi called out softly and reaches out to her. Sachiko took a hold of Yumi's hand.

"I'm here" Sachiko answered and a smile was formed on Yumi's lips.

"I thought you were gone again" Yumi said and sits up on the futon.

"I'll be here" Sachiko replied sincerely.

"I know, we made a promise" Yumi replied then moves closer to her "I love you" the woman whispered and kiss her, at first it was just a light kissed until it deepens and Sachiko had no protest, she even kissed Yumi back more passionately, and didn't even noticed that she was already lying on the woman's futon and Yumi was already on top of her. Yumi left her lips and started kissing her neck which made her body reacts differently, it started to get hot even her heart had started to pound erratically and when she tried to push Yumi away. Yumi grab her hand and locks it on top of her head and started unbuttoning the blouse she's wearing. Sachiko's breath became shallow but to her bewilderment Yumi had stop moving on top of her.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked but no response, Sachiko move her hand until she freed it from Yumi's grip and push Yumi on the side and looks down at the woman. She then laughs out loud when she saw Yumi had fallen back to sleep "you never fails to amuse me, that's why I love you" Sachiko whispered and kissed Yumi on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright don't curse me for leaving it this way. I'll try adding another chapter tomorrow if I finish it without a problem... I said tomorrow because I have to take care of my nephew tonight. So, please bear with me will you? ^_^

Don't worry I'll try to make you smile on the next chapter. ^_^

Anyway happy thanks giving for the other readers out there!

I hope you enjoy!

Have a nice day everyone!

[November 26, 2010]

4: 43 PM


	5. Clear Blue Sky

**A/N: **I'm glad to announce that this is the final chapter for the whole story and I thank all of you for everything. I'm not going to mention the names of the readers who followed this story from the very beginning because I don't want to be bias on the future readers of this story but don't worry; I always read your reviews, private messages and I try my best to reply to all of you. I even checked your profiles. Yes, each of the readers I always check everyone's profile, its fun you know and I wanted to know the preferences of my readers. ^_^

Don't worry this isn't my last story about MSGM and again I apologize to its real owner for I am just a fan who loves to write about this anime/novel.

About my next story of MSGM, I won't be mentioning the title just try and finds it... okay?

Happy reading and thank you everyone!

* * *

Five

Clear Blue Sky

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes slowly and looks around when she saw unfamiliar surroundings _"where am I?" _she thought until she remembered that she was currently at Tochigi Onsen at Shionobara together with the others and Sachiko. Remembering the woman Yumi gets up and looks around but she was alone in the room, her hand moves in search for her mobile phone when it rings and found it under her blanket, she check the screen if who was her caller at early hour but the number was unknown to her "hello?"

"Do you recognize my voice?" a voice of a man asked from the other end of line and Yumi would never forget it.

"I do" Yumi answered "what do you want, Ogasawara sama?" she asked coldly.

"I want to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Just meet me, I'll be waiting for you at Shionobara train station" Ogasawara answered firmly and didn't wait for Yumi to say another word and cut the line.

Yumi closed her fist and check the time at the wall clock it was already five o'clock in the morning and with a sigh she changes her clothes and remembered the thing she bought at the jewellery shop the other day, she search her bag and let out a sigh of relief after she finds it. Holding it tight she left her room and go to Sachiko's, she knocks at the door softly but no answer, she turned the door knob and took a peek inside and saw Sachiko sleeping, she entered the room quietly and kneeled down next to the woman and took Sachiko's hand and with a smile she put a silver ring in the woman's hand "I'll be back and we'll have a talk later" she whispered and kissed Sachiko in the cheek and left the room.

-o-

When Sachiko entered the dining room for breakfast she looks around and saw Rei, Shimako, Yoshino, Youko and Sei but she didn't saw Yumi and Eriko "where's Yumi?"

"In her room" Rei answered unsure and Sachiko shook her head.

"She's not there" Sachiko replied "so, I thought she will be here"

"If you're looking for Yumi chan, I saw her leaving earlier" Eriko said who just entered the room and passes Sachiko who was still standing at the doorway.

"Maybe she went for a walk" Yoshino suggested.

"I doubt that" Eriko replied.

"Why?" Sachiko asked frowning and took her seat next to Youko.

"She's fully dress up, jeans and blouse"

"Did you try calling her mobile phone?" Shimako asked but Sachiko shook her head.

"I'll try calling her" Yoshino said and took her mobile phone from her pants pocket and dialled Yumi's number and waited when they heard a loud ring coming from somewhere "I think that's Yumi san's phone"

"She must have left it" Eriko said.

"I'll take a look" Yoshino volunteered and stood up from her chair and rushes out of the dining room.

"Sachiko, what's that?" Youko asked and grab her hand "it's a..."

"Engagement ring" Eriko, Rei and Shimako said in unison and looks at Sachiko puzzled.

"What?" Sachiko asked confused and looks at her own finger and she too was surprised to see a ring in her finger.

"So, Yumi chan asked you huh?" it was Sei.

"Asked what?" Sachiko and Youko asked in unison which made Sei frowns.

"Yumi chan didn't ask you?"

"Asked me what?"

Sei stared at Sachiko's eyes for a few minutes then shook her head "I don't think that I have the right to tell you about the ring, why don't you just ask Yumi chan when she gets back"

"But you know about this?"

"I do, she showed it to me yesterday" Sei answered with a mysterious smile.

"_Why you didn't tell me about it?" _Youko whispered.

"_I didn't have time" _Sei whispered back and they all turn their heads at the door when Yoshino appeared holding up a mobile phone.

"I found it in Yumi san's room, she left it" Yoshino reported and hands it over to Sachiko.

* * *

Yumi search her pocket for her mobile phone but she couldn't find it _"I must have drop it" _she thought and gets off at the bus stop near to the train station and a tall man in black suit was already waiting for her.

"This way ma'am" the man said and leads her to a waiting black Mercedes the man opened the door to the back seat for her but she didn't saw Ogasawara Naganari inside "Ogasawara sama was waiting for you at a hotel" the man explained without waiting for her to ask a question. Yumi didn't react and gets in the car. It took them twenty minutes drive before they reach the hotel and the bodyguard leads her to a restaurant located inside.

Yumi straightened her back after she saw Ogaswara Naganari and took her seat opposite to the man "what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked coldly.

"Let's have breakfast first" Ogasawara Naganari answered. Yumi shook her head as polite as she could manage.

"I'm not hungry. Just tell me if what is it that you wanted to talk about"

Ogasawara Naganari put his hands on top of the table and looks at Yumi's eyes seriously then a sincere smile was formed on his thin lips that bewilders Yumi "I just want to say congratulation and thank you"

Yumi frowns at the old man "congratulation, thank you... Ogasawara sama what..."

"Grandpa, call me grandpa" Ogasawara Naganari said cutting Yumi off. Yumi looks at the old man wide eyes which made Ogasawara Naganari laugh softly "you don't have to be so surprised Yumi and I apologize for my misconduct in the past"

"Are you accepting my... my relationship to... to Sachiko?" Yumi asked unsure.

"Yes" Ogasawara Naganari answered. Yumi stared down at the table silently and minutes of silence had passed between them "do you want to ask me some question?" the old man asked breaking the silence between them.

"I do... there are so many questions that I wanted to ask you"

"We have a whole day"

Yumi looks up at the old man "why did you react that way when I tried to kill myself... back at your summer house?" she asked in a whisper.

Ogasawara Naganari let out a sigh and looks at her solemnly "it's because Sachiko tried the same thing six years ago" the old man admitted helplessly which shocks Yumi but remained quiet "she learned the things I've done to you and she fights for you... my granddaughter truly loves you, she doesn't even cared if I disown her"

"I love her too and I'm ready to fight for her"

"I know because if you don't, you will not have that courage to kill someone just for the person you love and I admire you for that" Ogasawara Naganari said with understanding smile.

"Thank you" Yumi replied and smiled at Ogasawara Naganari shyly for the first time.

* * *

Sachiko keeps on pacing back and forth and everyone were becoming dizzy watching her "could you please sit down" Youko said.

"Besides there's nothing you could do but to wait for Yumi chan to gets back" Sei said chuckling.

"I know but she had been gone for almost six hours already" Sachiko replied worriedly.

"We know but Yumi is already an adult not a kid that needs to be watch" Youko pointed out reasonably. Sachiko sighs and sits on the sofa at the receiving area of Tochigi Onsen.

"But why would Yumi san left early in the morning without telling anyone about it?" Shimako asked in wonder.

"_Good question Shimako" _Sei thought and looks at her soeur mockingly _"you'll only make Sachiko more worried"_

"She must have received an emergency call from someone" Yoshino suggested that made them all looks at Yumi's phone on top of the center table.

Sachiko took the phone and checked the call history "she indeed received a call this morning at four fifty in the morning" Sachiko reported.

"From who?" Youko asked curiously. Sachiko shook her head.

"It's just a number"

"Try calling it back" Sei said and Sachiko called the number.

"Yumi?" A familiar voice of a man asked that shocks Sachiko then her brow furrowed in confusion "Yumi?" the voice asked again.

"Grandpa?" Sachiko asked back "it's you isn't it?" Sachiko asked a little bit hysterical.

"Yes" Ogasawara Naganari answered. Sachiko let out a harsh sigh which made everyone looks at her worriedly.

"Where is Yumi, grandpa?" Sachiko asked calmly.

"I don't know" Ogasawara Naganari answered.

"Lies!" Sachiko screams "where's Yumi?" she shouted at the phone but before she could hear an answer they heard the front door opens and they saw a smiling Yumi entered.

"I'm back!" Yumi said happily but her smile fades away when she saw everyone's reaction especially Sachiko who looks at her frustrated "I... um..."

"Welcome back Yumi" Youko said with her most sweetest smile but her eyes were sending warnings to Yumi like _be careful with your answers because Sachiko is really, really mad right now._

"Everyone, let's leave the two of them for now" Sei said and stood up from her chair and go upstairs, everyone followed her quietly.

Yumi smiled meekly at Sachiko and approach the woman "where have you been?" Sachiko asked coldly.

"I went outside to talk to someone" Yumi answered calmly even though she felt her knees buckle.

"Who? My grandfather?" Yumi looks at Sachiko surprised and the woman smirk at her "why are you hiding it from me? Did he threaten you again to leave me?"

Yumi shook her head and hold Sachiko's hand, the one with the ring she puts on when the woman was still asleep that morning "yes and no" she answered that made Sachiko's brow twitch "yes, I talk to your grandfather and no he doesn't threaten me to leave again" she explained.

"Then what?"

"She congratulated me for fighting for my feelings for you"

"Is that all?" Sachiko asked suspiciously.

Yumi smiled and touches Sachiko's face "he told me everything about what you did to yourself six years ago" she said softly "you should have never done that. What if your grandfather didn't stop you?"

"I know that my grandfather would stop me and the only problem with him is that he's too stubborn to admit he's mistakes and if you're not tough enough you will never win against him"

"Who told you about what your grandfather did seven years ago?"

"It's Suguru san"

"I see. Then I should be thanking him"

"There's no need" Sachiko replied shrugging then looks down at her hand with the ring "what's this all about? Sei sama told me to ask you"

"Oh" Yumi's smiles was now broad and looks Sachiko in the eyes "when I received a call from your grandfather this morning I remembered it and thought that I should put it on your finger before I left... I bought it the other day in Tokyo..."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear, Yumi" Sachiko said stopping her words. Yumi's eyes wavered around the room then back at Sachiko's waiting eyes.

"I wanted to ask you to..." Yumi's words trailed off when her phone rings.

"Ignore it, we're not done talking yet" Sachiko said stopping her hand when she's about to grab it away from the woman's hand.

"It could be important" Yumi reasoned out.

"No" Sachiko replied and looks at her sharply and turn off the mobile phone. Yumi sighs but Sachiko looks at her one eye brow raise "now, answer my question"

"Willyoumarry?" Yumi asked fast that irritates Sachiko because she didn't catch the whole sentence.

"Repeat it" Sachiko ordered "and slowly"

Yumi took the ring out of Sachiko's hand and showed it to the woman "read the words embedded on it and you'll know" she replied. Sachiko hesitated took the ring from Yumi's hand and reads the words embedded on it.

"_Be with me for eternity-Yumi" _Sachiko reads in a whisper then looks at Yumi who was smiling at her "you're asking me to marry you?" she asked blushing. Yumi suppress her smile because Sachiko was so cute when she blushes.

"I am" Yumi answered and took the ring back "will you, Sachiko?" she asked lovingly.

"Yes" Sachiko answered and without a word Yumi puts the ring back on Sachiko's finger where it belongs. Sachiko kissed Yumi passionately after the ring had been put on her finger.

* * *

Sei smiled at Youko who was standing next to her in the middle of the stairs. The two of them had been there the whole time watching Sachiko and Yumi settle their misunderstanding while the others had gone up stairs to provide some privacy for the couple.

"They're engage" Sei whispered.

"Yes they are" Youko agreed and felt Sei's hand hold hers.

"Do we need a ring too?" Sei asked teasingly.

"I don't think so" Youko answered shooking her head.

"Why is that?" Sei asked puzzled.

"I'm an attorney and I have some connections and..."

"What's your point Youko?" Sei asked cutting Youko's words.

Youko sighs "sometimes you're really an idiot and sometimes you act so smart. It's weird how I fall in love with you"

"Love is a mystery" Sei replied.

"It is..."

"Back at my question, you haven't answered it yet"

"Oh, my point there is we could get married anytime we want. So, there's no need for an engagement ring" Sei looks at Youko in disbelief "what?"

"You want to be married to me?" Sei asked in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"I don't know but you're..."

"I don't care what people might say about me, they don't control my life. Besides what's important to me is I'm married to you. The only person I want to spend my whole life with"

"You flatter me too much" Sei said embarrassed and blushing.

"But it's the truth besides we've already done "that" last night. So, you have to take responsibility for it" Youko whispered blushing.

"Of course" Sei replied "if you'd like we could settle everything when we get back to Tokyo?"

"I love that" Youko answered and kissed Sei "so, after this trip and once I get back to work again. I will never be called Ms. Youko Mizuno but Mrs. Youko Mizuno Satou" she said happily in between the kissed. Sei nodded and kissed Youko back.

**Eriko: **_For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it._

**Rei: **_You may only be one person to the world, but you may also be the world to one person._

**Yoshino**_**: **__Love is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day._

**Shimako: ** _To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness._

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **I hope you enjoy and thank you again everyone!

Have a nice day to all of you and see you all again to the next chapter!

[November 29, 2010]

6:03 PM


	6. It's not over!

**A/N: **Surprised? I hope you are! Hahahaha! ^_^

Well, I decided to continue this story because I thought that the last chapter of this story was kind of a cliff hanger and my conscience has been nagging me to write a continuation to fully satisfy everyone and myself of course. ^_^

And another thing why I want to write this it's because I want the minds of the readers of **'I Could Be the One'** who voted for Shimako/ Yumi pair to waver! Hahaha! Yes, I am evil and cruel... but what can I do, I was born that way. ^_^

And I asked all of you again to please bear with my craziness and laziness! This is your laziest but lovable Azurean saying **HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maria Sama Ga Miteru and that's a fact but this fiction story was originally mine... mine alone... Hahahaha!

* * *

Six

It's not over!

**

* * *

**

_**Six months later...**_

"Beautiful..." Ogasawara Sayako gasped when she entered her daughter's bed room at Ogasawara Mansion and saw the woman with long raven hair dressed in a bright white shoulder off wedding gown and her long hair was tied up in a single bun with two locks of hair hanging on the sides of her face, revealing her porcelain skin and slender neck. Her daughter smiled at her thankfully and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, mother for everything." Sachiko said sincerely as she straightened her back to look at her mother whose eyes were filled with tears.

Sayako approached her daughter and embraces her tightly, "I'm so happy for you, Sachiko, you deserve this happiness more than anyone else," she whispered and felt her daughter's arms embracing her back.

"Indeed, mother, this happiness can never be compared to anything." Sachiko whispered back and pulled away when they heard someone clears their throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your motherly – daughter moment but if we don't hurry Sachiko will be late on her wedding and we don't want that to happen, right?" Eriko said with apologetic smile on her lips. The woman was wearing a simple flowery dress since she's not part of the wedding's entourage.

Sayako let out a soft laugh and let go off of her daughter, "right, Sachiko shouldn't be late for her own wedding"

"Sit down Sachiko so I can finish your make up," Eriko commanded a little bit impatient and glance at Rei who was in tux and holding Sachiko's veil, "give it here, Rei" she said and started working on Sachiko's make up. Rei nodded and approached them veil in hand.

One hour later, Sachiko walked out of her room and started walking down the stairs of Ogasawara Mansion and at the bottom of the stairs. Ogasawara Naganari and Touro were standing side by side while looking up at their granddaughter/ daughter proudly as she descends the stairs like a goddess who descends from heaven. Touro embraces his daughter tightly and congratulated the woman on her wedding and when Touro let go, Naganari approached her granddaughter and opened his arms to welcome the woman who willingly oblige and embraces him so tight that made his eyes tear up in happiness.

"Be happy, Sachiko." Naganari whispered to Sachiko's ear.

"I will be," Sachiko whispered back and freed herself from her grandfather's embrace and walked towards the door and into the waiting white limousine where her ex – fiancé and cousin, Kashwagi Suguru awaits for her.

"Congratulation, Sa chan," Suguru said sincerely and approached Sachiko who smiled at him. He embraces his cousin and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you." he said and heard a chuckle from the raven haired woman.

"I know you are."

Suguru let go and stepped back and opened the back door of the limousine to let Sachiko inside, Sachiko turned her head and had a last glance at Ogasawara Mansion, the house where she grew up she then turned her gaze to her family with a happy smile on her lips, _"once this day was over my last name will no longer be Ogasawara." _She thought and gets in the waiting car.

* * *

Yumi stared in disbelief at her and her twin brother's reflection in front of the life size mirror inside her bed room at the Fukuzawa family's old house, "we really do look alike, don't we?" she asked.

Yuuki nodded absentmindedly, "we do."

Yumi was wearing a black pair of tux and her long brown hair has been cut short up to her shoulder and it's not what bewilders her and her twin brother but the fact that she looks exactly like Yuuki in every angle and no one would ever thought that she's really a woman if she's dress in men's clothes.

"Well, I must admit you appeared perfectly handsome in those clothes." A voice of a woman spoke up which made their heads turned on the side where the voice came from and saw a smirking Sei who is also wearing a tux.

Before anyone could say a word they heard soft knocks and the door was pushed opened and Yoshino's head appeared, "it's time..." she said with a smile and disappeared again.

"We better get going now since it's bad to be late on your own wedding." Sei said winking at Yumi who blushes and nodded.

When they walked outside Mr. and Mrs. Fukuzawa along with Shimako, Yoshino and Touko were waiting for her with a proud smile plastered on their lips. Her three friends were in a light blue colored gown since the three women were part of the wedding's entourage. The first people to approach her were Mr. and Mrs. Fukuzawa and sandwich her between them.

"We wish you happiness, Yumi." Mr. Fukuzawa said in a shaky voice, "my baby was really grown up now," he said teasingly and received a pout from his daughter.

"Remember, Yumi chan, no matter what happens we will always be here." Mrs. Fukuzawa added with tear filled eyes.

Yumi smiled and nodded, "I know and thank you." when her parents let go off of her, Shimako, Yoshino and Touko embraced her too and wishes her the best that she politely answered with smiles and nods.

* * *

Two hours later, Yumi was now standing in front of the church near the altar and next to her were Suguru, Yuuki, Sei and Rei. She smiled when she saw her other friends Tsutako who is busy taking pictures of what's happening and Mami who is holding the video camera.

"Yumi san..." Tsutako called out to Yumi's name and before Yumi knew what's happening her picture had been taken, "got it!" Tsutako said happily and Yumi pouted at her which made some of the guests laugh when they saw the woman's reaction.

"She's here," Suguru whispered to Yumi who stiffened, "hey, relax everything will going to be just fine." he said with a smile and Yumi's body started to relax.

Shizuka then started playing the piano, Yumi turned her head to the church entrance door when the instrumental music entitled 'Canon' filled the whole church and Shimako started walking down the aisle followed by Yoshino and then Touko, but her full attention then had been focused solely to a woman who appeared at the very end of the line and a nervous yet happy smile was formed on her lips as she watch Sachiko walks down the aisle.

Sachiko felt her heart started to pound erratically when she saw Yumi standing in front of the altar and waiting for her and when the woman she's about to marry smiled at her, she felt her heart relaxes until she and her parents stopped when they finally reached Yumi and her father placed her hand on Yumi's.

"From here on Sachiko will be on your care please do take care of her for the rest of your life." Touro said in polite and solemn voice.

"I will, Ogasawara sama." Yumi replied firmly.

"Father, Yumi chan call me Father from now on."

Yumi smiled at Sachiko's Father, "Father." She repeated and tightened her grip on Sachiko's hand as she guide the woman to the altar.

"Friends, we have been here today to share with Yumi and Sachiko a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and wife." The priest said with a smile as he looks around at the people who are witnessing that sacred matrimony, his eyes settled down on the two beautiful women standing in front of him and looks at Yumi first, "Yumi, do you take Sachiko to be your wife?" the priest asked and without hesitation Yumi replied.

"I do"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do" Yumi said and glance at Sachiko lovingly who smiled at her.

The priest then looks at Sachiko, "Sachiko, do you take Yumi to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do"

The priest then gestured for Yumi and Sachiko to face each other and motioned them to say their vows. Yumi took a hold of Sachiko's hand and look at the woman standing in front of her with one emotion showing in her eyes 'love' and spoke, "I Fukuzawa Yumi, take you, Sachiko, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as we both shall live," she kissed Sachiko's hand and continued with her vow, "In these presence of God and these our friends I take you to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife so long as we both shall live," she ended and let her tears to fall freely from her eyes when she remembered all the painful events they encountered from the past years.

Sachiko freed one of her hands on Yumi's hold and wipes the woman's tears and started with her own vow, "I Ogasawara Sachiko, take you, Yumi, to be my friend, my lover and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity."

And with a warm smile plastered on their lips together they say, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the lord do with me and more if anything but death part's you from me."

After sharing Yumi and Sachiko said their vows, the priest spoke again and gestured for the ring bearers to come forward, Yumi took one of the rings and looks at Sachiko. "Sachiko, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," she then puts the ring on Sachiko's ring finger and kissed it.

"Yumi, I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." Sachiko responded and took the remaining ring the bearer and looks at Yumi, "Yumi, I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us wife and wife," she then inserted the ring in Yumi's ring finger.

"Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As you place it on my finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." Yumi responded.

After the exchange of rings, it was followed with lighting of unity candles and some preaches from the priest, the end of the wedding had finally come as the priest declared that Yumi and Sachiko married. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared with a teasing smile and gestured for Yumi to kiss Sachiko, the guests clapped their hands happily when Yumi remove the veil that was concealing Sachiko's beautiful face and leans forward to close the distance between them and when their lips met everyone stood up clapping their hands. Family and friends of Yumi and Sachiko wipes their tears of joy as the two people important in their lives finally sealed their unity. "I now present to you the newly married couple, Yumi and Sachiko" the priest announced and the couple started walking down the aisle with bright and contented smiles on their lips as they walked towards the church's entrance.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Seriously people? Would you like me to stop from here or you prefer for me to continue? Hahahaha!

So, I'll be waiting for all of you! Let's say five days so drop a review to let me know and after that I will decide. ^_^


	7. Becoming One

**A/N: ** Because of your responses I decided to continue this story and there's no need for all of you to wait for five days but I must warn you there will be adult scenes in this chapter! But I still hope that you'll like it... I won't be so vulgar on words and I'll give all of my best to make the adult scenes not so scandalous because I love the characters of this anime and I have respects for them even though they're non – existent. ^_^

**Warning: **Characters are OOC! Over and Out! ^_^

Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

Seven

Becoming One

* * *

Yumi gestured for Sachiko to get inside the waiting car when Sei called out to her as she and Sachiko were about to leave the reception, she faced Sei when her wife settled down on the car's back seat and closed it. "Need something, Sei sama?" she asked frowning.

Sei chuckled and smiled at Yumi maliciously, "I know that you are excited to straddle Sachiko in bed, Yumi chan, but before you do that I have something for you," she said and the younger woman in front of her blushes cutely which made her laugh heartily and Yumi's blushed intensified.

"Mou! Sei sama, quit teasing me I'm not a kid anymore!" Yumi retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help it because you're so cute when you blush." Sei said in a singsong voice and the younger woman snort. "Anyways, here," she said and gives Yumi the paper bag she's carrying.

"What's this?" Yumi asked when she took the paper bag and peek inside and saw a box wrapped in a red gift wrapper.

"You'll know later, it's my personal gift to you so use it and enjoy." Sei replied mysteriously then wiggled her pointer finger in Yumi's face. "Don't open it in front of Sachiko though," she said firmly and the younger woman looks at her suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Simply because... You don't want to face Sachiko's wrath on the first night of your wedding, right?" Yumi nodded, "so, follow my advice and you'll be fine."

"But -."

"Your wife is waiting for you," Sei said cutting Yumi off and open the door for the younger woman. Yumi sighed and thank Sei before getting in the car. Sei waves her hand at Yumi and closed the car's door.

"What is it that Sei sama wants to talk to you about?" Sachiko asked when Yumi sat down next to her.

"It's nothing important," Yumi said shrugging her shoulders and puts down the paper bag at her side before facing her wife who grabs the collar of her tux and started kissing her passionately which she responded with the same passion. "Can't wait to get a room, aren't we?" she asked teasingly when she pulled away from the kiss, Sachiko blushes and hits her in the arm lightly.

One and a half hour later, the car stopped in front of the Sakura Hotel the place where Yumi and Sachiko will be staying for the night since the next day is their flight going to Philippines, the country they choose to spend their one week honeymoon. When the door to Yumi's side has been opened, Yumi gets off and extended her arm to Sachiko who accepted it with a smile and Yumi helps her wife gets off from the car and the two of them walked towards the hotel's entrance while holding each other's hand.

"Good evening, Fukuzawa couples, my name is Lindy Harlaown and I am Sakura hotel's manager." The woman with long green hair greeted them at the hotel's entrance door. Yumi and Sachiko smiled and nodded their heads, "please follow me and I'll be guiding you to your room," Lindy said and leads them to the elevator, the woman then pressed the button with number twenty when the elevator doors shut closed, they waited for fifteen minutes and the elevator finally stopped at the twentieth floor and the elevator doors automatically opened. Lindy gestured for Yumi and Sachiko to get off first before the woman followed and leads them to their room which has the number of 143 on the door. Lindy smiled at them and took out a key card from her pocket and slid it on the computerize lock door and a soft click sound was heard. Lindy handed the key card to Yumi then. "Your luggage's has been brought earlier and were put inside your room," Lindy said to inform the couple and earned a nod as a response, "would you like to have a wakeup call tomorrow?" Lindy asked hesitantly as she looked from the brown haired woman to the raven haired.

"Yes please." Yumi answered and glance at Sachiko, "our flight will be at ten in the morning tomorrow so wake us up at around six," she said when she turned her gaze back to Lindy.

"As you wish, Ma'am," Lindy said and excused herself and left.

Sachiko pushed the door to their hotel room and walked inside followed by Yumi, the room was luxurious and huge and has one queen size bed at the center, a small refrigerator on the side and a large bathroom that can fit two person inside with a bath tub, their luggage were indeed in the room and were place on the floor near the bed, "I'll take shower first, Yumi." Sachiko said and the younger woman just nodded and removed her black blazer leaving the white shirt sleeve polo, black pants and the black shoes on, "umm... Yumi," she called out softly and her wife looks at her quizzically, "can you help me remove this dress, I can't reach the back zipper."

Yumi approached Sachiko and stood in front of her wife, instead of standing behind the older woman. Sachiko looks at Yumi confused but the younger woman just smiled and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Yumi felt Sachiko's arms encircling her neck and pulled her closer, she even smirked at Sachiko's action and deepened the kiss into a passionate one. Sachiko moaned inwardly when she felt one of Yumi's arms encircling her small waist and pulled her lower body towards the younger woman closer. Their lips separated when their lungs reached its limits and needed air. Sachiko looks at Yumi lovingly and with contentment, she then rested her forehead on Yumi's. "Are you happy?" Yumi asked huskily as her free arm move behind Sachiko's back until it found the zipper of the wedding gown.

"Very..." Sachiko replied warmly, "because you fulfilled your promised to me" she said and Yumi pulls down the zipper of her wedding gown slowly.

Yumi watched with interest as the wedding gown loosened its hold on Sachiko's body and with a malicious smirked on her lips, she let go off Sachiko and step back to let the gown falls down on the floor freely, revealing Sachiko's naked upper body and when she returned her gaze to Sachiko's face, she saw the older woman's burning cheeks, "what's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked teasingly.

"Quit staring..." Sachiko said and covered her exposed chest with her arms, "I'm feeling embarrassed right now," she muttered when Yumi looks at her confused.

"You shouldn't be..." Yumi whispered and took a hold both of Sachiko's hands that were covering the older woman's body and pulled them down, "because you're beautiful." She said lovingly and rested her chin on Sachiko's bare shoulder and hugs the older woman's naked body tightly, "and I am lucky to have you."

"I should go and take my shower now," Sachiko whispered and Yumi chuckled.

"Escaping from me, sweetheart?"

"Of course not," Sachiko said in a stern voice.

"Then would you like me to accompany you?"

"There's no need... for... you... to accompany me... because I'll be joining you later... in your fantasy land." Sachiko said huskily and nuzzled her head on the younger woman's neck whose body stiffened.

"I'll be waiting then." Yumi replied and bit Sachiko's bare shoulder and kissed it afterwards. Sachiko moaned at the pleasurable sensation she felt from Yumi's bite and her hands move on the younger woman's shoulder pushing Yumi slightly away from her.

"I'm sure you will." Sachiko said flirtatiously and looks down on her feet. Yumi followed her gaze and the younger woman saw the white shoes she's wearing, she smirked and put a finger on Yumi's chin and raised the younger woman's head for their eyes to meet, "can you remove my shoes for me, Darling?"

"Certainly... but." Yumi was about to say but her voice trailed off and leans forward and started kissing Sachiko's neck, "are you sure... that you want me to remove it for you?"

"Yes." Sachiko said and leans her head back to give Yumi more access on her neck.

"Then I will..." Yumi said and started giving Sachiko feathery kisses from her neck and down, and down until she was face to face to those two mounds begging for her touch, she looks up at Sachiko seeking permission and the older woman nodded willingly.

"They belong to you..." Sachiko whispered blushing, she gasped when she felt Yumi's finger tracing one of her breast.

"Beautiful..." Yumi said and looks up again at Sachiko who was also looking down at her lovingly, she straightened her back until she was eye level with Sachiko and give the older woman a peck on the lips, "you better take your shower now before I lose my control and please remove your own shoes," she said holding Sachiko on the shoulder and turned her around and give her a light push towards the bathroom.

Once Sachiko entered the bathroom, Yumi remove her shoes and socks and sat down on the bed, and grab the paper bag that Sei had given her and pulled out the wrapped box and unwrap it, she frowns when she saw that the box has no labels that would give her the clue if what's inside the box, she opened the box lid but closed it right away after she saw the contents and with wide eyes she put the box back on the paper bag and hid it under the bed_. "Damn you, Sei sama!"_ her mind screamed, frowning she walked towards the luggage's and search for her mobile phone and when she found the small device she called Sei's number and waited for three rings until the owner picks it up.

"_Yumi chan, how was it?" _Sei asked teasingly from the other end.

"What were you thinking, Sei sama?" Yumi retorted.

"_Oh, you didn't like it?"_

"No! And I will send it back to you!" Yumi said and press the end button without waiting for Sei to argue back, still fuming she tossed her mobile phone nonchalantly on the bed and walked towards the small refrigerator and grab herself a can of beer.

When Sachiko came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a bath towel, she saw Yumi lying on her stomach on top of the bed and eyes were tightly closed, she frowns and approached the younger woman and saw the six cans of beer on the floor, she sighed and picked up all the cans and throw them on the trash can, "geez... this is our first night and she fell asleep," she muttered in annoyance and rummage their luggage and grab herself a white nigh tie and a black underwear, she then wears her sleeping clothes and dried her long raven hair.

After drying her hair, she hanged the towel she used inside the bathroom and approached her sleeping wife, she turned Yumi on her back and started unbuttoning the younger woman's polo, her breathing hitch when Yumi's chest was revealed to her and shook her head to cast away some unwanted scenes that were trying to penetrate her mind, she glanced at her wife's sleeping face and saw that Yumi's eyes were still tightly closed, she bit her lower lip when her eyes looked at Yumi's pants. She sighed and placed her arm behind Yumi's back and pulled the sleeping woman up and removed the polo, she tossed it nonchalantly on the side and laid the younger woman back on the bed, she gets off from the bed and positioned herself at the foot of the bed, she bend forward and grab the hook of Yumi's pants and unlock it and about to pull the zipper down when a hand stopped hers, she looks up and saw Yumi's eyes wide open and a teasing smile was plastered on the younger woman's lips.

"I think that's far enough, Sachiko..." Yumi said teasingly and pulled Sachiko closer, the older woman lose her balance and landed on top of her, "but you can remove it later..."

Sachiko pulled herself up and looked at the younger woman below her suspiciously, "you're pretending to be asleep, aren't you?" she said accusingly and Yumi just looks at her amused.

"You can never tell..." Yumi said playfully and with a swift movement she switch their position and she's now the one on top, "but for now let's forget everything," she whispered and kissed the older woman on the fore head and the tip of Sachiko's nose but before she could reach her wife's lips, Sachiko stopped her.

"Please be gentle..." Sachiko whispered and Yumi smiled at her warmly.

"Always..." Yumi promised and kissed Sachiko fully on the lips.

* * *

Sachiko was awakened from her slumber when the phone on top of the bed side table rings she looks around trying to figure out if where she is since she's not a morning person. When, she felt warm breath touching the back of her neck and an arm was wrapped around her waist hugging from behind, all the events that had happened the previous day which was her wedding and the night that she gave herself to Yumi, all came back to her and with a smile she reach out for the phone and answered it, "Fukuzawa here..." she said in a well calm and compose voice.

"_Fukuzawa sama, this is the information clerk I just called to remind you of your flight this morning." _A polite voice of a man said.

"Ah, yes, thank you."

"_Is there anything else you need, ma'am?"_

"Of course, can you send someone in room 143 and bring breakfast for two?"

"_Of course ma'am, please expect the room service within thirty minutes."_

"Alright," Sachiko said and puts down the phone and turned around to face her wife who was now awake, "good morning, Darling," she said.

Yumi smiled and kissed Sachiko, "good morning to you too, sweetheart," she said when she pulled away, "did you have a good night sleep?"

"I did since you're here at my side now."

"Then expect to have a goodnight sleep from now on because I'm not planning to leave your side forever."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes," Yumi said and move on top of Sachiko who blushes at her action.

"Yumi, don't you think it's too early in the morning to do this kind of thing?" Sachiko protested but Yumi just shook her head and Sachiko gasped when she felt the younger woman's leg in between hers, "Yumi, room service will be knocking on the door within thirty..." but Sachiko's words has been cuts off when Yumi kissed her and the younger woman's hand started to touch her body again and the only thing that Sachiko can do at that moment is to moan in pleasure.

But Yumi and Sachiko's happiness was interrupted when they heard soft knocks on the door, "who is it?" Yumi asked in annoyance.

"_Room service!" _said the voice of a man from the other side.

When Yumi looks down at Sachiko, the older woman was smirking at her, "I told you, room service will be here within thirty minutes." Sachiko said and pushed Yumi off her and stood up from the bed grabbing her nigh tie and wears it before she walked towards the door to open it but before her hand can reach the knob, Yumi hugs her from behind, "Yumi..."

"I'll open the door and let the room service in while you go to the bathroom and take a shower." Yumi said suggestively, Sachiko ponders on it for a few seconds then nodded, "good," she whispered and she picks up her white polo, pants and under wears that Sachiko had tossed on the floor nonchalantly the previous night and wears it and after making sure that her wife was already in the bathroom she opened the door.

Four hours later, Yumi and Sachiko boarded the plane that will take them to a foreign country where their honeymoon will be held.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: Resistance is futile! All hail to seduction! **Hahahaha! ^_^

Did you like it? Well, I hope you do! *_*

Have a nice and sweaty dreams, everyone! ^_^


End file.
